The present invention relates to a keyboard such as that included in a self-service terminal, such as an automated teller machine (ATM).
The keyboard of a self-service terminal may comprise a matrix of mechanically operable keys supported by a keyboard membrane below. The keyboard membrane contains a void that is connected to the air outside the membrane by a vent. The keyboard can be exposed to rain if the terminal is located outside. Water may thus seep between the keys and into the keyboard membrane below via the vent, damaging the membrane.
What is needed therefore is a keyboard which is more resistant to damage by water.